deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Christian's Top Five best and worst gifts get someone for Christmas.
Intro Heya. So, Christmas time is comin' again. It's gonna be the month of December in a few hours as I'm writing this. And that only means one thing. Gifts. The good ones, the bad ones. Gifts are everywhere Christmas morning. And you need to pitch in too. Welp that why I'm here. Today Imma tell you what to get your friends, parents, loves, ya know. As well as what not to get them. So, if you care to listen to my advice. Here are My Top 5 Best and Worst Gifts to give someone on Christmas. ''' '''BTW Just ignore this list if you don't do Christmas, or you just really don't care about this blog at all. And remember, this is all opinion. And if you think it's a little early to be writing this blog, well come back on the 10th. And I am sorry if you get offended. 5: Worst Pets. 'Not only are they hard to hide or put in a box, but you never know if they will like them. Look, if you get someone like, say, a doll. If they don't like it, they can just go to the store and return it no challenge or guilt. But when you give someone a living creature. Well, if they don't like the animal, well, it's hard to return the animal and they fell so guilty. Not only that but they have to put up with the little s**t. Kittens are cute but they scratch hand and hurt you, and dogs crap everywhere. So like, get them a hamster or something. 5: Best If your friend or girlfriend or parents are gamers. You know to get them video games. Who doesn't like video games...the news, churches, schools. Well like, if you have any gamers close to you, it's a good idea to get them what's trending. 4: Worst Well, it might be a good thing in general. Might not be the best as a gift for Christmas. '''Food. ' Yeah, it's good to put in stockings but as a Christmas gift, Nah. It would spoil under a tree in a box. And they can get their own food anytime they want. Ok, maybe I nice Christmas dinner is good, but under a tree. I'll pass. 4: Best If there's anything I love, it's clothes. More importantly. 'PJs. ' Who doesn't just love Pajamas? So nice, so warm, so comfy. And Christmas is around winter time so, it would also be nice to get them some gear. It would be nice. 3: Worst 'Drugs. '''Just don't give people drugs for Christmas man. I'm sorry if that offended you but really, what's worse? An ugly sweater or drugs? Who gets their buddies drugs for Christmas. Look just don't do drugs ok. What does this have to do with Christmas? Whatever, moving on. 3: Best Deciding what to get someone is hard, so why not '''cash or a card. '''Master cards are good, and money is a good thing too. They can buy anything they want with the money you got them, and that's pretty nice because that means they can get multiple gifts. 2: Worst '''Fruitcake. ' 2: Best Alright, all of these are the expensive gifts that are tied so. '''RAPID ROUND! *A BRAND NEW CAR *A COUCH *KITCHEN TOOLS *A TV *MOVIES *A BOOK *A COOKBOOK *OLD SPICE BODY WASH TO MAKE THEIR CHRISTMAS FULLED WITH PPPPOOOOWWWEEEERRRR! *TOYS *A CHAIR *A TABLE *AND OTHERS! 1: Worst 'Anything that offends them. '''Christmas is a time about being together and giving gifts. Being kind to others. So, offending them or getting them something mean is the opposite of a good idea. '''HERE'S ANOTHER RAPID ROUND! ' * A BEATING *SOMETHING THEY'RE ALERIGIC TO *A PILE OF CRAP. LITERALLY *THE NUTSHACK *FRED THE MOVIE *SOMETHING YOU KNOW THEY DON'T LIKE *SOMETHING YOU KNOW THEY FEAR *ANYTHING THEY MIGHT FIND OFFENSIVE OR RACIST *MEAN COMMENTS *AND OTHERS! 1: Best I thought a lot about this. No, this might sound as cliche' as hell, but it's just good advice. The best Christmas gift doesn't come in a store. This gift comes with any other good gift you could think of. This gift...is a little bit more. 'Love. ' We have 25 days to prepare for Christmas. We all think about what to get the people we love. The best gift for Christmas is what I just said, love. I might be a little early writing this blog on November 30th but guys, it's holiday time, pretty big deal. And the best Christmas present is what the holiday is all about. Being nice to the people you care about. Show them they're the people you care about. You have 25 days to do that. And if you still think I'm writing this too early, dude. I just wrote this entire thing, I'm not deleting it just to write it again. And remember, you're dealing with a really stupid kid here. Anyways, my point is. Show the people you love that you love them by loving them. Spend time with them, be nice, be helpful, and be glad it's Christmas, or, Haunicka, or Kwanzaa, or Life Day or nothing, or whatever you celebrate. I'm Christianthepupbot, now going by Christmasthepupbot because I'm just really excited, that's why I'm writing this. ...Okay, please don't comment that I'm too early. It's the 30th guys, let me have my fun. Anyways I'm signing out now, goodbye. Category:Blog posts